1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pressurised gas cartridges of the type which may be used in place of conventional pyrotechnic cartridges.
2. History of the Related Art
Pressurised gas cartridges are known, one example being that disclosed in European Patent specification EP-A-499 332, to which reference should be made. A disadvantage of the known types of gas cartridges is that they are incapable of generating sufficient rearward force to actuate recoil-operated automatic and semi-automatic weapons. Such weapons depend upon the breech block being moved rearwardly under force applied to it upon firing of a round of ammunition in order to set in train the reloading and recocking cycle.